…ωяoηg ucнιнα…
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: *Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke* . Os juro que no es el clásico: "Sakura es secuestrada y se enamoran..."


**¿De qué va? **Triángulo amoroso _**Itachi**x**Sakura**x**Sasuke**_.

**Advertencias:** ¿Advertencias?… sí, hay una: se enamoraran de los hermanos Uchiha xD!

Autor_a_:** Kanna Uchiha**

**Declaración: **Naruto no es mío.

**Nota de la autora: **Fue mi primer fanfic.

**.**

* * *

**Wrong Uchiha.**

By:_ Kanna Uchiha._

**CAPÍTULO I **(Regreso)

* * *

.

**3 años** luego de la partida de Sasuke de Konoha, un día cualquiera, llegó un visitante a la oficina de Tusanade, todos lo miraban impresionados, no por su asombroso atractivo físico, si no por su oferta. Poseía la misma mirada fría, sus rasgos, ya maduros, estaban llenos de astucia y… crueldad, éstos hacían dudar sobre su gran propuesta, les llevaba pruebas de lealtad, en verdad asombrosas…aun así, todos le miraban con desconfianza. En especial Tsunade, quién lo miraba desde su asiento, mientras escuchaba a un Shinobi médico dar su opinión, basada en los estudios realizados a "la prueba" que el muchacho les había llevado.

—No hay duda Tusanade sama, es la cabeza de Orochimaru —afirmó un Shinobi con más asombro del que hubiese sentido alguna vez en su vida.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Es verdad lo que dices? —Preguntó aún incrédula la mujer.

—No hay duda alguna.

Los presentes, no podían evitar murmurar mientras miraban al muchacho.

—Pues bien… —dijo la Quinta Hokage después de un rato, después de aceptar la realidad—. ¿Qué has venido buscando a Konoha… Sasuke?

—¿No ha quedado claro aún? —respondió con tanta arrogancia, que la mujer deseó abofetearle.

—Lo siento… si fuese otra persona quién llegará con esto… quizá lo entendería… Pero tratándose de un traidor, no estoy segura de qué pensar —espetó la mujer—. Entiendes que ya no eres bien visto en está aldea ¿cierto?

—Para ser sincero, no me importa lo que piense de mí… pero me interesó lo que dijo: un traidor… ¿Cuál fue mi traición? ¿Acabar con el hombre que intenta destruir Konoha? Si es así, entonces sí: soy un traidor —concedió el muchacho.

Ni Tsunade, ni nadie más, fue capaz de apelar a sus palabras, y es que lo que él dijo era verdad, él jamás atentó contra Konoha, lo único que hizo, fue salir a buscar poder.

Y justamente eso, fue lo que hizo enfurecer aún más al quinto, no le gustaba perder una discusión, y más con alguien que, para ella… era un desertor.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas una vez más qué sucedió entre Orochimaru y tú? —preguntó, intentado encontrar algo… algo en sus palabras que lo hiciera "caer".

Sasuke suspiró enfadado de aquello, pero accedió.

—Supongo que sabe de sobra mi situación con Orochimaru —dijo el muchacho, con disgusto—. Cuando fui con Orochimaru, él era más poderoso que yo… creía que con su nivel podría conseguir lo que deseaba, pero… en los últimos meses, me di cuenta que yo estaba por encima de su nivel, y aun así no era suficiente —concluyó… decidiendo que, el por qué o para qué necesitaba poder… era muy suyo—. He venido a ofrecer mis servicios cómo shinobi nuevamente, a cambio sólo pido entrenamiento… hay algunas cosas que deseo aprender de esta aldea —dijo después.

Todos los presentes, guardaron silencio hasta que él terminó, parecían razonables sus palabras… de hecho bastante, ya que Kakashi había despertado el tan codiciado Mangekyou Sharingan, y era lógico que Sasuke deseara obtenerlo también. ¿Y qué mejor que ser entrenado por alguien que ya lo posee?

—¿Qué sucederá cuando hayas obtenido lo que deseas de esta aldea? —Preguntó Jiraiya—. ¿Irás tras tu hermano y traerás nuevos enemigos a la aldea?

Sasuke, al escuchar tal acusación, no pudo evitar mofarse de aquello:

—Esta aldea, Jiraiya —dijo, hablándole al hombre sin respeto alguno—, ya no necesita que le traigan más enemigos— aseguró, sonriendo—: ya tiene suficiente con los que posee.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir cosas como esas frente a tantos shinobis de Konoha? ¡Podrían matarlo enseguida! Pero, quizá por eso lo hacía, sabía bien que no podrían contra él.

Tusanade cerró los ojos y guardó silencio durante un momento, las palabras de Sasuke eran verdad: Konoha ya tenía bastantes enemigos.

Con Orochimaru fuera de esto, ya era una gran ayuda, pero… aun quedaba Akatsuki, y… aunque no fuera de su agrado, debía aceptarlo: con Sasuke en la aldea, tendrían más posibilidades de vencerlos…

—Estarás un tiempo a prueba —aceptó por fin la mujer—. No gozaras de ninguna clase de privilegios, eres un Shinobi más de Konoha. No —corrigió enseguida—: no eres uno más: ¡eres un desertor! —Espetó casi en grito, a lo que Sasuke no dio respuesta—. Estarás a las órdenes de verdaderos ninjas, ¿quedó claro? —preguntó, en un tono que cualquiera definiría como amenaza.

Sasuke la miró serio, sin decir una sola palabra, su mirada era tranquila e inexpresiva, Tusanade tomó aquello cómo un "Sí" aunque más que un "sí"… fue un "no me importa".

Al salir de la oficina, se encontró con sus antiguos compañeros de academia, ellos estaban ansiosos por saber si el rumor era verdad… "Uchiha Sasuke regresó a Konoha…" era lo que se murmuraba por toda la aldea, y todos deseaban comprobar si era verdad, unos con temor, otros con desconfianza y otros… felices, en especial su antiguo equipo; quienes al verlo salir de la oficina, se acercaron a él inmediatamente.

Naruto y Sakura lo miraban llenos de ilusión, en espera de un "Hola…" por parte del joven, pero el chico pasó de largo sin mirar a nadie, ignorando por completo la sonrisa de Naruto y las lágrimas de Sakura.

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

—¡Hey, Idiota! —le gritó Naruto—. ¡Nos debes más que una disculpa! ¡Por lo menos saluda! —le ordenó, furioso, y aquello detuvo en seco al Uchiha, que se disponía a salir del lugar.

—¿Qué les debo yo a ustedes? —preguntó con esa arrogancia suya—. Imbécil… —añadió y salió del lugar, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por la palabra con que lo llamó, tenía tanto tiempo deseando verlo que… ya no le importaba cómo lo llamara… con tal de que lo llamara.

Por su parte, Sakura se quedó sin palabras, ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, aun así, sonrió, Sasuke estaba de regreso, en Konoha. Y eso, ya era suficiente, ya tendrían tiempo Naruto y ella de acercarse a Sasuke cuando éste se tranquilizara.

* * *

**La** mañana siguiente, la chica se dirigió a casa del Uchiha a primera hora, pero le fue imposible llegar hasta allá, ya que comprendió no tenía sentido. Bueno, ¿a qué iría, si Sasuke estaba en el puente dónde se reunían cuando niños?

La chica iba a acercarse a él, pero… lo dudó un poco… durante un momento se sintió cómo una niña otra vez, se había intimidado al verlo… pero, mientras pensaba en esto, sus piernas se movían solas y cuando menos lo pensó, estaba cerca de él… frente a él.

—Ho… Hola, Sasuke-kun… —dijo al fin.

El chico no respondió, sólo le dirigió la mirada… después volteó a otro lugar.

—Hmm —un momento más tarde, fue todo lo que pudo escuchar Sakura, ella sonrió: él había aceptado su saludo, bueno… casi.

Pero, por el momento, eso era más que suficiente.

.

* * *

.

_**Soll ich**__**weiter schreiben**__**?**_

_**.**_

Opiniones, reclamos, crítica constructiva, puedes hacerlo siguiendo la flecha, por favor.**  
|****  
****  
****V**

**Kanna ****U.**


End file.
